Tri-Cornered
by bucktooth22
Summary: FSS is injured and Hancock reflects on their past together. Oneshot fss x hancock


Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout

"Red!" He screamed as he ran over to her, the world slowed around him. It was like doing jet; he moved fast as light but still never got closer to her as her descent froze in time. He caught her just before she completed her trip; the ground's waiting arms denied her body's embrace. "Red!" He leaned her against the wood shack as bullets sprayed past its edge. They were safe for the moment, but still, here she was, oblivious to their fortune of shelter. Dogmeat put his head on her lap, whimpering pitifully, his master unable to respond to his cries. Hancock put his forehead to hers, his hat tipped back on his scarred head. His hand found the nape of her neck, gently rubbing the way he knew she liked.

 _"Hancock." She murmured rolling her head around. It was stiff from sleeping on the ground for the past three nights, but it beat heaving the murmurs of others around them._

 _"Lemme help, love." He rubbed her neck, delighting in the moans and purrs he elicited and grinning at the goosebumps that spread across her flawless skin. He wanted to drag his lips over it, feel what normal skin felt like once more._ ** _He wanted to touch her._**

 _But no, he pulled away, trying to stop the flutter in his chest at the disappointed noise she made. He could never be with her._

Hancock found her wrist, taking her pulse the way he'd seen Dr. Amari do. It was there, blood coursing, she was alive. That was a good start. He laid her down and did a look-over to see if there was anything bleeding or missing. Everything seemed to be in order. She'd just hit her head. She'd wake up in a little while. He moved to sit with her head in his lap and told Dogmeat to stand guard. Gun out, he was ready, but still his hand couldn't help but run through her hair. Shorn short her ruby locks had always been an eye catcher.

 _He was fine standing guard. She needed the sleep. He shook his head, wondering why she pushed herself so hard. Dogmeat was laying against her side, sleeping just as soundly, a spot Hancock coveted. He wanted to be the one who slept flush against her._ ** _He wanted to be loved by her._**

 _Not in the way she loved Dogmeat, but the way she loved Nate. He knew it wasn't a good move to tread in such murky waters, but he wanted to be part of her life, the love of her life. He didn't want to be second to a dead guy, and he didn't want to disrespect her husband, but he wanted her love, even if he didn't deserve it._

Hancock's gun rose, finger on the trigger, muzzle pointed at the potential interloper. A head popped around the corner, gas mask made of green fabric and duct tape. He pulled the trigger and watched the body crumple. Dogmeat came jogging over, his ears swiveling, alert.

"We need to move." Hancock stood and fumbled to get her on his back. Her head lolled onto his shoulder, and Dogmeat stayed faithfully on his heels as he jogged to safer terrain.

 _"C'mon!"_

 _"I'm comin!" He huffed and panted as he tried to keep up._

 _"Oh you're hopeless!" She jogged laps around him, chuckling at his pace._

 _"You think you'd look good this old?" He knew it was the lifestyle. Too much rock not enough roll._

 _"I'm over 200. You aint got nuthin on me sweetheart." She left him in her dust. He needed to work out more. Well, he needed to shoot up less so he could work out more. He steeled himself, admiring her vigor as she dropped, touched the ground and ran back to him._ ** _He wanted to deserve her._** _He'd work harder to be more helpful, but there's no way he'd ever deserve her love. She was too good. Like the sun, everything revolved around her, and her light dwarfed anything in her gravitational pull. She dropped at his feet, tapping the ground._

 _"These are called suicides." She grinned up at him from her crouch before bursting from the position to keep running._

"This should be good." He put her down against a tree and had Dogmeat scan the area. He took her pulse again. Stronger. "I want...I want to be less greedy." He wanted too much when he didn't deserve what he already had. He kissed the top of her head.

"I like greedy." She blinked up at him groggily.

"How long have you been conscious?" He asked in shock. Not that his musing had been aloud, but the emotions were so strong he felt like his heartbeat could wake the dead. Why was he like this? He cursed himself.

"You just woke me up with all you're mumbling. You know I don't like your mumbly voice." She said rubbing the knot on her head. "If you have something on your mind say it. Don't whisper and mumble, I want to know. No secrets. Remember?" She held up her pinky.

 _"No secrets. Promise?" She held out her pinky._

 _"W-wha?" He blinked at her in confusion. Her eyes were misty and her hand shook. He didn't understand why she came back to Vault 111 when it just made her cry, but with the fight with Kellogg fast approaching he knew this closure was for both parents. Knowing what happened to their son was...a shared battle. But why then, was she asking for this promise from him, there, now?_

 _"No secrets. You gotta pinky promise. Pinky promises are sacred." She said earnestly, brushing her tears away on her sleeve hastily._

 _"Yea, sure." He wasn't entirely sure what a pinky promise was, but if she wanted it-_

"No secrets." He nodded, turning away from her.

"Hey! Pinky promises are sacred!" She threw a pebble at him. He turned back to her. "You're a shitty liar."

"I'm a great liar." He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"You've always been a shitty liar. I just let you get away with it."

"No one lets me get away with anything." He argued.

"I can read you like a freakin book!" She shouted throwing another rock. He caught it and held it in his hand, flipping it over between his fingers.

"You know I've dreamt of you? Of being with you?" He tossed the rock angrily at a tree. His voice was rough and his eyes flicked to her with a smirk.

"Well, do something about it." She said crossing her arms and looking at him challengingly. His lips curled up in a smirk and he closed the distance between them in a flash.


End file.
